theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Lancaster
Background Alexander Lancaster is the son of the hero "Inertia." Having never known his mother, who was actually Inertia's arch-nemesis "Mistress Mind," Xander was raised by his father. His father's sense of justice and rigorous daily training pushed Xander away from his parent, leading him to be introverted. This introversion grew worse when Xander's powers failed to manifest, making his father very disappointed. At age 14, Alexander began spraying graffiti in impossible locations, applying the lifetime of training his father pressed on him. His father quickly discovered this habit, deepening his disappointment. However, Xander began to manifest his powers shortly thereafter. His father was delighted. This joy turned to shock when Xander showed no Super Speed and instead found himself able to construct knives of pure thought. When asked, Xander's father refused to comment on this new found ability other than a general, "Well done." Unfortunately, Inertia felt that he had to tell Xander's mother of her son's ability. She took that opportunity to capture and torture the hero, her love. Shortly after his father expired from his wounds, Xander began to speed up, slowly at first but eventually becoming as fast as his father was. He heard of his father's death less than a week after he began to speed up. His anguish at his fathers demise led Xander to run as far away as he could. Eventually, Xander returned home, tried to keep living his normal life. He found his father's spare costume, which had recently been altered for Xander to wear, hopefully as a sidekick. Xander packed all of it up and left for the Academy and never looked back. Personality and Appearance Xander is a nice guy, always trying to make people laugh. He's willing to look stupid for the sake of a smile. He's usually talkative, his mind ripping from topic to topic in flashes leaving him incredibly ADD. He's still a little traumatized from his father's death, but he shows a brave face, if only for the sake of others. He's in good shape, well muscled but not bulky, slender but not dainty. He's a little weird when it comes to music and such, but in a good way. Powers and Abilities Super Speed: Xander is super fast, inherited from his father. This super speed enables Xander to run up walls and across water. Interestingly enough, this power is linked to his soul. When Xander dies, his son will be given the power. Force Field: When Xander is running, his body generates a force field to protect him from air friction and debris. Due to his inherited psychokinesis (from his mother) this force field is able to deflect bullets while Xander is running. Unfortunately, Xander can't control it. Psychokinetic Knives: Xander has limited psychokinesis. Currently, he is only capable of making blades using his mind. These blades are weakened when Xander is running due to his instinctive strengthening of his force field. Reflexive: Xander's super speed grants him fast reflexes. He is able to catch arrows, but not dodge bullets. Hand-Eye Coordination: Xander has great hand eye coordination. Useful in many situations, but he mostly uses it to play video games. Weaknesses Chemicals: Xander's body works faster than a normal human, so anything toxic or poisonous affects him quickly. Trivia Xander is a bit of a geek; he loves to read and play video games and such. His favorite author is Neil Gaiman. Xander knows Akido. He's actually pretty good at it. Notes Xander thinks much faster than ordinary people. As a result, Xander thinks about everything at once. He lives his life in a sea of endless thought. Relationships John: "Yeah, dude, he's cool. He's got this whole super mode thing goin on. It's pretty awesome, no joke. Lucky guy never has to fight in his favorite jeans either. His stuff just pops outta nowhere!" Seven: "That dude scares the crap outta me some times. Nothin against him, he's a nice guy. Just...sometimes he's really quiet and introspective, you know? Bet he's pretty deep, man." Gen: "I'd say shes cute, if I wasn't afraid of Seven ripping my legs off and beating me to death with them...I like my legs...I hear she's super smart and into fencing. Wonder if she'd tutor me in math?" How Xander's Powers Work: A History of the Family Lancaster A few thousand years ago, there was a king, a messenger, and a war. The war had raged on for decades, bordering on centuries, taking most able bodied young men and their horses to the fight. The king needed a message delivered to his generals, but unless it was sent with a man to protect it, the enemy's cadre of mages would have it in a heartbeat. There was no natural solution to this problem, so the king called upon his archmage to solve this crisis. The archmage was wise, having lived for eons and pored over wisdom of the ancients. His magic was strong, but he had not the strength to make the messenger move fast enough. In desperation, the archmage called upon the elder gods, begging them for assistance, coaxing them into granting the messenger speed. The elder gods, feeling generous, granted this boon. The messenger became incredibly fast, moving in excess of 70mph, zipping from the castle to the frontlines without getting tired. The king's messages were delivered with extreme speed, allowing the king to win the war. The priests in the capitol were enraged to hear that the elder gods, those dark vestiges of backwards thought, had been used for something as small as making a messenger run faster. Their prayers toward the good gods were met with power, the gods deciding to hold off on their bickering to band together to fight the elder gods, with the hopes of stopping their more powerful counterparts. The fight raged for years, less worshipped and weaker gods being killed by the dozens. As the gods fought on, the worshippers did their part, killing those that worshipped the elder gods, forcing the mages to forsake their patrons. All was going smoothly...until the first elder god was destroyed, sending his power washing over the lesser gods, fortifying them, enabling them to destroy the other 9 elder gods. The strength of the remaining 9 gods found it's way to various corners of creation... The power of the 10 elder gods was dispersed, the power of 4 going into the foundations of human magic, sparking the beginning of true superpowers and magic use. The power of 3 of the eldest went to the lesser gods themselves, fortifying their abilities, making them capable of sustaining themselves without worship. 2 of the eldest destroyed themselves, scattering their godstuffs across the cosmos, enriching life in the universe. The last elder god, however, found himself in a challenging position. His power had been used to grant speed for the messenger, thereby tying the god to the messenger's soul. Finding himself weak, the last elder god hid in the messenger's body. Time passed...the messenger grew old...he had a son...as the messenger was on death's door, the last elder god tried to eat his soul, consuming the remnants of his power. Unfortunately, the elder god had no idea of the power of the human spirit, and in his weakened state, was consumed. The soul of what was once a messenger found himself with more power than ever before and nothing to do with it. He lacked the power to affect the world around him, couldn't move on to his final rest. Forlorn, the soul watched his family age, watched his wife die, watched as they moved on while he was tethered to the mortal coil. His son was all he had left. His son had become a messenger, like his father, carrying on family name. The soul decided to give his son his power. This final act of love was enough to send the soul to his final rest, and also gave his son the same speed his father enjoyed, only magnified slightly. Over the years, this magnification grew and grew, until you get to Xander: speed magnified by the sheer number of souls that came before him. See also Alexander Lancaster